Hate To Classroom Love: Chaylor!
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: I'm back! With yet another challenge to take up on. Here's it is folks: Hate to Classroom Love: Chaylor Style! Coauthor: KhaiyaAKAKhai! Chapter 2: Gymnasium Written by: KhaiyaAKAKhai Edited by: HSMGossipGirlQueen. Enjoy!
1. Bathroom

**Hey all, I've signed on for yet another great challenge, but this one will be shorter. In fact, it'll only consist of 8 oneshots!! YAY! So here it goes, hope you enjoy! **

**Caution: All of the one-shots are gonna be, in some sort, in a M rated zone. So for caution: this will be rated M. Thank you!!**

**Hate To Classroom Love: CHAYLOR!**

**Chapter 1****: Bathroom (Free Choice)**

It was a Friday night, the third Friday in September to be exact. It was well known as the semester's annual East High lock-in night, where a chosen amount of students would stay the night in the school, with chaperones watching them of course. This event was something that everyone happened to look forward to in every semester, minus with the principal posting up the students who would attend it that semester. Taylor was most excited since she got to go again, for the 7th time in a row, and her friends, Gabriella and Sharpay, was coming along. The downside to it: her enemy Chad Danforth was invited too. Let's just say that those two never got off to a proper start after the whole 'don't stick to the status quo' that Troy and Gabriella started a few months before. What a night this was going to be.

When the lock-in night came along, the people who were invited showed up and was now either watching movies, playing games, chatting, or just playing around period. Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay were walking down one of the main hallways in the school, wanting to get away from the crazy nonsense in the cafeteria.

"Wow, I'd never thought that I'd be here in school after hours," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Yeah, way after hours. Do you think that I could plug up my air mattress in one of these plugs?" Sharpay asked.

"You brought an air mattress? What ever happened to 'sleeping in sleeping bags'?" Taylor asked.

"I can't sleep on plain floor, I need comfort when I sleep," Sharpay stated.

"Oh wow, hey why don't we play truth or dare?" Gabriella said.

"How can we play truth or dare in an empty school?" Taylor asked.

"Easily, Taylor I dare you to go into the boy's bathroom," Sharpay ordered.

"I didn't even choose," Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh well, but still I dare you to do it," Sharpay said.

"Wow, going into the boy's bathroom, how dare-ish," Taylor replied, acting all scared

"I'm not done, you have to go in there and use the bathroom using the wall toilets," Sharpay smirked.

"Oh that's wrong and you know it," Gabriella butted in, "Tay, you know you don't have to do it,"

"But that'll only prove how much of a chicken she really is," Sharpay said.

"Some type of friend you are," Gabriella muttered, as Taylor giggled.

"You know what? Fine, I'll do it. It's like no one's in there anyways," Taylor confirmed. She took off her robe, passing it to Gabriella and after a deep breath, she walked right into the boy's bathroom. At first she stopped once the door closed behind her, was there really someone in here? Taylor looked around to make sure that no one was in there. It looked pretty much clear to her. After another deep breath, she walked in and found...

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, quickly diverting her eyes away from the sight she saw. Chad Danforth looked up at her and jumped himself.

"What are you doing in here? Are you blind or something?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm here for a dare," Taylor said, not looking at him. He sighed as he pulled up his pajama bottoms and flushed the toilet. He turned around and looked at Taylor, "you can look now, I'm fully covered,"

Taylor uncovered her eyes and turned back around to see Chad. "Surely, I don't see why you needed to rush to cover up, it's not like you have anything to show anyways,"

"You watch your tone, McKessie," Chad ordered.

"You're not my mother, Danforth, or at least I don't think you are. Are you growing breasts and estrogen now?" Taylor joked.

"Keep it up, McKessie," Chad only said, walking past her. He started to wash his hands as Taylor started to grow nervous again. _'How in the hell am I _s_upposed_ _to use the bathroom...when he's in here?!' _Taylor questioned herself. Shaking off the nervous, she had a job/dare to complete. Taylor started to pull her pajama capris down, Chad watching from the mirror reflection.

"Taylor, is there something that you need to tell me?" Chad asked.

Taylor stopped and pulled them right back up. "What do you mean?" Taylor asked back, looking at him

"Are you sure you girls are supposed to use the bathroom like that. I thought you always squated or something," Chad asked, "don't tell me you've grown a dick and testosterone, have you?"

"Oh don't flip my joke around; like I said before, it's just for a dare," Taylor replied, looking away from him. _'Ok Taylor, it's all or nothing. Let's do it,' _After taking a quiet breath, she pulled her pants down, panties and all, and urinated right in the men's toilet, not noticing that Chad was watching the whole time. Lucky for him, the only vision he had from it was the view of Taylor's ass. _'She's a mighty fighter for crude remarks but damn...she's got a fine ass!'_ Chad thought to himself. What he didn't know was that the last part of his thought escaped softly through his mouth. Taylor turned around to face him, pulling her shirt down in the back.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked.

"I didn't say anything to you," Chad remarked.

"Whatever," Taylor turned back around. She finished off and flushed it, pulling her pants back up on her. _'Damn it!'_ Chad utterly thought. His perfect view was gone, but why was he thinking of it in the first place. He rewashed his hands again as Taylor came over and did the same to hers.

"Is there a reason why you keep washing your hands over again?" Taylor asked, now taking time to realize that he was there the whole time during her dare.

"Maybe because everytime I stop, I always get them dirty," Chad told her, not trying to stop the penetration that was growing in his member.

"Mmm, I wonder why they keep getting dirty," Taylor wondered. _'Wait is this a threat or a flirtatious move? What are you thinking Taylor?'_ her mind yelled at her.

"Probably because someone keeps torturing me, making me get dirty," Chad said, looking dead at her. He started to move a little closer to her, not with intention, and Taylor didn't move a muscle, as if she wanted this to happen.

"Well that person should really stop before they both get dirty," Taylor breathed.

"It's time to go down with the dogs, and you're tagging along," Chad whispered before he passionately kissed her, his hands touching places that needed to be touched. Taylor moaned under his touch and kissed him back with the same type of passion. Her hands gripped on Chad's biceps on his arms as she felt his hands going down in her pajama bottoms. Their tongues colliding with one another, it felt like that they were just spinning out of control! Taylor pulled back from their tongue war and let out a super moan as Chad touched the most sacred, and now wet, place in her body. Chad saw this as the time to let her feel what he was feeling when he was looking at her a while ago.

His touch grew faster as Taylor moved to the rhythm he was playing in her. While his hands were busy, he kept his lips moving by kissing the available skin that was around her neck and chest area. Taylor soon exploded from all points of near sexual activity and fell back onto the sink, trying to catch her breath. Chad let her go and pulled back, not after sneaking in a passionate kiss on her now swollen lips. They just looked at each other for the longest until one had said, "You might need to wash those hands again,"

"You might need to wash yourself again," Chad smirked. Taylor rolled her eyes and blushed as she hopped down from the sink and washed her hands herself. Afterwards, with a kiss, they both walked out of the bathroom together, much to Gabriella and Sharpay's shock.

"No wonder it took you that long to get out!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What can I say? I had to get clean," Taylor smiled, as she looked up at Chad, secretly giving him a wink. Gabriella and Sharpay just rolled their eyes as they all headed back to the cafeteria to get in on some fun for the rest of the night; Taylor and Chad lagging behind, getting ready to reveal to all their dirty little secret of becoming secret lovers.

**Ok, what do you think? Good, bad, awesome? I need to know!! Thanks to Khaiya for inspiration and d'Luxx for the challenge. 1 down, 7 more to go!! You all know what to do now. R&R! Thanks for all! NMAGLW will be updated on Tuesday the 23rd, be on the lookout for that! Love you all!**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen**


	2. Gymnasium

**Hello beautiful fanfiction peoples. Tis I, Khaiya Anne Darnell! As you know, I'm co-author to this challenge. HSMGossipGirlQueen is getting on my last nerves (lol j/p). So I'm going to grace you all with some creative genius! OK, enough of that. Here it is. Enjoy!**

**(Written by: KhaiyaAKAKhai; Edited by HSMGossipGirlQueen)  
**

**Chapter 2****: Gymnasium**

1:45 A.M.

Everyone else in the house was asleep; at least Troy, Zeke, and Jason were. The rest of the neighborhood was also asleep...and getting the best rest of their lives, might I add. Unfortunately, Chad's bed was empty. It looked like it had been slept in, but he could never stay asleep when he was being called. Who or What is calling him? His remedy, his livelihood...of course, basketball. A sudden urge to go to the school gym would wake Chad up occasionally. It was starting to get on his nerves, but he couldn't go back to sleep until he played one game. Chad sneaked into the school and walked into the gymnasium...thinking he was alone in the school. He didn't know that someone else was there...watching him.

Everyone else in the house was asleep; Gabriella,Sharpay, and Kelsi at least were. The rest of the neighborhood was also asleep...and getting much needed beauty rest, might I add. Yet Taylor's bed was empty. It was slept in, but then neatly re-made. She also could not sleep, but this was not a normal occurence.Taylor could not sleep because she was studying something. And it just happened to be sleep patterns. Taylor went to the school to document some of her results. She heard something; not quite a noise, but not quite a noise: like a door closing. Taylor went to investigate. She heard something else near the gym. Taylor walked towards the doors and peaked through the window. She saw Chad in there playing basketball. Before Taylor could notice, he glanced at her and smirked. What was he planning?

Taylor found it very difficult to tear her eyes away from that window. She also found it very difficult to stand straight. Chad decided that if she was going to be there...he might as well show off. He stopped for a second and took his shirt off, throwing it on a mat in the corner. Taylor now found it difficult to control her thoughts. She finally found the strength to tear herself away from the window and lean against the wall. Chad started walking towards the door and opened it very quietly so Taylor wouldn't hear him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chad sauntered over to Taylor with his arms crossed.

Taylor jumped when she saw Chad standing in front of her.

"Why were you watching me practice?"

"I was doing a project when I heard a noise and went to see what it was. I thought it was rats...apparently I'm right."

"Very funny, McKessie. That wasn't the only reason why you were here."

Taylor cut her eyes at Chad, but then he moved closer to her. She followed her first instinct and went into the gym. Chad laughed at her.

"Why did you stay?" Chad asked with a menacing tone. "I bet I just put you in a trance and you couldn't leave. I have that effect on the ladies."

Taylor scoffed and was about to leave the gym when Chad stood in front of her. She stopped and willed herself not to look down at Chad's shirtless body. He smirked and stepped up to her again. Taylor was too tired to start arguing.

"Chad, what do you want?" Taylor snapped. She was really getting annoyed.

"You," he replied.

Chad's lips crashed onto Taylor's and she stumbled back on the mat that was in the corner. She pulled back after a few seconds and took a breath. Chad kissed her again, but he suddenly became forceful and pushed Taylor down. Taylor moaned as Chad started to kiss down her neck and then he started to unbutton her shirt. He kissed down her body and stopped where her flannel pants were. He loosened the drawstring and pulled them down. Taylor moaned louder when he started to run his hands up and down her thighs. Chad noticed her reaction and rubbed her inner thighs. She whimpered and made a fist. Then Chad touched the hem of her underwear and slid his hand underneath. Taylor let out a loud moan that echoed through the gym. She started to pant and tried to stay calm.

"What if we get caught? This is so wrong... Chad. I-" Taylor moaned again before she could finish her sentence. "We have to stop," she breathed.

"You are such a goody two shoes...Just admit you can't handle me," Chad whispered in her ear.

Taylor used the last bit of her her strength and pulled Chad into a kiss that couldn't come from a "goody goody". But then the constant thought of getting caught filled her mind again. But Taylor didn't have enough time to say anything because without warning she peaked and screams echoed through the dark gymnasium. She couldn't hold her eyes open, but Chad still had enough energy to whisper:

"I think I could get used to insomnia."

**HSMGossipGirlQueen: Ok ok, not too shabby but very well written. That's what I think now how about you guys? You know what to do! R let us know what you think about it and don't forget about Gossip Girl tonight at 9/8c on the CW. Thanks bunches guys! You know you love me**

**x.o.x.o.**

**HSMGossipGirlQueen and KhaiyaAKAKhai**


End file.
